


Revealing the Truth

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy starts out on a much needed road trip after college and meets Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy had just finished university and needed a break. She'd barely taken time for herself over the last four years so she packed two weeks' worth of clothes and took off. Even though she didn't have a destination in mind she did have to pick a direction so she headed towards St. Catharines. She was so caught up in being happy that school was over that she wasn't paying attention to how fast she was driving until she saw the blue lights.

She huffed. "Crap!" She pulled over.

Sam had been sitting out there for hours on traffic duty. Normally he hated it but today he enjoyed the peace and quiet. He was sipping on his coffee when a sliver Honda Civic flew past him. He chuckled and shook his head as he hit the lights.

Andy had all of her information ready when the officer walked up. "Good morning ma'am. Do you know why I pulled you over?"

Andy looked up into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. "Umm. H...Hi!" His dimples flashed at her stutter and then he chuckled when she mouthed _wow_ before saying _._ "Umm. I'm sorry. I was speeding."

Sam was definitely captured by her beauty; her wide deep chocolate eyes and the pink hue that graced her cheeks. "Yes you were." He took her ID and looked it over. "Andrea McNally. Where are you going so fast Mrs. McNally?"

She crinkled her nose. "Andy and definitely not Mrs. I don't really know."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Andy, ok. What do you mean you don't know?"

She giggled; why was he so interested in her and why did she feel the need to tell him everything. "I umm...I just graduated and I thought I'd take a trip. No destination in mind."

Sam smiled and nodded as he ran his tongue across his teeth. He hated to do this but she _was_ speeding. "Sounds like fun."

She nodded. "I hope so." She looked around. "I'm sorry about the speeding. I don't ever drive like that."

He smirked and shrugged. "Can't say that I'm sorry." Clucking his tongue at her blushing again. " _Andy McNally."_ He said it in this voice that made Andy's heart race and gave her goose bumps. He passed her ID back.

She ran her bottom lip between her teeth. "Know a good place to spend the night in town?"

He let out a hearty laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I would go with the Holiday Inn on Ontario St. It's clean, reasonable and we don't get many calls for there."

Andy nodded. "Ok. What about a good place to eat?" He smiled as he thought. She blushed a little and nodded towards his book. "Umm. Don't I need to sign something?"

Sam realized he was still holding the ticket book. He passed it over. "By the X please."

Andy signed the ticket and wrote her number by her name on his copy. He tore hers off and she said. "I'll slow down and you won't be seeing me again unless..."

She left it there and waved as she pulled away. Sam looked down at his ticket book and smiled. She had left her number and he would definitely be calling her. He waited until after lunch before he did.

Andy checked into a hotel hopeful that the sexy police officer would call her. She unpacked a few things and decided to take a nap. Her phone ringing pulled her out of sleep. Without even opening her eyes she answered it. "Hello?"

He smiled. "Were you sleeping?"

She bolt upright in bed as her heart pounded. She looked at her ID not recognizing the number. "Who is this?"

He chuckled. "Forget about me already, did ya?"

Andy smiled and fell back against the bed. "Officer Swarek. No I didn't forget."

She had an incredibly sexy sleepy voice. "It's Sam."

She giggled. "Ok. Sam. What can I do for you?"

He laughed and cleared his throat. "Well, you have to eat right?"

She squealed quietly and thrashed around in the bed. "Yes. Yes I do."

He nodded. "Good. So I was thinking I could pick you up around 7:30 and show you around?"

Her heart thundered. "That would be great." A short pause. "Just so we're clear, this isn't something I ever do, you just...I don't know..."

He smiled. "I don't either Andy. Just so _you_ know."

They talked for a few more minutes, Andy gave him her room number and said goodbye. It would be hours before he would be there and she had all of this energy she needed to release so she went downstairs to the pool. She laid out for a bit then swam, still feeling edgy she went to the gym for a while.

At six she finally climbed into the shower to get ready. Normally she was a jeans and tank top girl but luckily she had packed a sundress or two. She slipped into a hunter green strapless dress and bronze sandals. She kept her hair down, put in hoop earrings and put on a little peach/strawberry lotion on.

At 7:30 there was a knock at her door and she smiled as she looked through the peep hole. Sam was propped against the door frame when she opened it. He smiled as he heard the door opened and the sight of her took his breath away. "Wow! You umm...you look amazing."

She blushed at his compliment. She thought he looked amazing in the uniform but the black jeans and deep blue shirt really did it for her. "You look pretty good yourself there officer."

He held out his hand. "Ready to go?"

She smiled sweetly and took his hand. "Definitely." They held hands all the way out to his truck; a big, shiny, silver F-150. Andy smiled. "Love your truck."

He opened her door and helped her inside. "Thank you." He climbed in and they headed out. "There's this really great pub about ten minutes from here."

She nodded; maybe it would be like the Penny. "Sounds great."

They spent a couple of hours eating and drinking. Andy had never opened herself up to a stranger like this before. She could sense the same about him. He seemed to know everyone in the pub. "Do you come here a lot?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Maybe a few times a week. I can cook but sometimes I just want something different."

Andy took another bite of her shrimp primavera. "I'm surprised you didn't order a steak."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm a vegetarian so..."

Andy was surprised. "Really? Wow! Why?"

He gets that a lot and shrugged. "Just a choice. I feel a lot better, not so weighted down."

She looked at her food and frowned. "Does it bother you that I'm eating meat?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No." Winking, he said. "I'd still kiss you."

Andy broke out in giggles. "Good to know." They talked a little longer and Sam drove her back to her hotel. They stopped at her door. "Want to come in for another drink?"

He looked at his watch; it was only 10:00. "I would love to."

Andy grabbed two scotches out of the minibar, two glasses and joined Sam on the sofa. They shared another drink and more conversation.

Sam wanted to kiss her so badly. Every time she licked her lips it sent a jolt to his core. He sat his glass down and moved closer to her. A shiver ran through Andy as she moved closer as well. He reached up and cupped her face, gently pressing his lips to hers. She tangled her fingers up in his hair and deepened the kiss. He growled as he tangled his fingers up in her hair as well and let his tongue brush against her top lip.

Andy moved over onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. They reveled in the feel of each other's bodies for a few minutes before Sam pulled back. He kissed her softly. "You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Andy McNally." She hid her face in his shoulder and shook her head. He pulled her back. "Hey! Don't go getting all shy on me now."

She gripped his shirt in her hands. She whispered out. " _Sam."_

He was breathless hearing her say his name like that. "Andy, I...I should probably go."

Her smile faltered. "Why?"

He ran the pad of his thumb across her lips. "Because if I don't leave now..."

She let out a shaky breath. " _Stay_."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Andy..."

She pulled him in and whispered against his lips. " _Stay Sam_."

They didn't have sex but they did explore every inch of each other's bodies. Sam woke the next morning with a ridiculous smile on his face and a gorgeous brunette draped over him. He kissed her forehead as she started to stir. "Morning beautiful." She hid is his chest this time. He cupped her face and moved down so he could look her in the eye. "I have to say the pink hue is pretty sexy."

Andy poked him. "Saaam!" She whined. "Stop!"

He rolled over on top of her. He looked her over. _"That_ is never going to happen sweetheart."

She thought about the fact that she'd known this ridiculously sexy man for less than 24 hours and she didn't want to leave him. "I just need you to know that this isn't something I do, _ever_. I just...I don't know, I feel like I can trust you and..."

He kissed her quiet. "Andy, I don't do this either. Ok?" She nodded. He caressed her cheek. "I don't know how long you're going to be here but I want to see you again."

She was happy to hear that. "I umm...I really don't have anywhere else to be for a while. So..."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her hard. "Great."

They spent every day for the next two weeks together. She reluctantly returned home for a few weeks, deciding she didn't want to be that far away from Sam she moved to St. Catharines. She spent a few months renting an apartment before Sam asked her to move in. After six months of dating he finally took Andy back to Toronto to meet his friends from the academy.

They walked in to the Penny and were greeted by cheers. All she could do was laugh at them. Sam pulled a chair out for Andy before introducing her to everyone.

Oliver held out his hand. "Geez brother! How'd you catch this one?"

Sam draped his arm over the back of her chair and played with her hair. "Hell if I know brother."

Jerry laughed. "I thought you said you pulled her over for speeding?"

Andy gasped and swatted Sam. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell people that."

Sam chuckled and shrugged as Noelle said. "We're his best friends. He tells us everything. We're just glad Sammy's finally found someone."

Sam groaned. "Why is everyone always so worried about my love life?"

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Trust me brother, your love life is _not_ something I want to think about, _ever_."

Frank tipped his drink. "You know Noelle's mother hen genes kick in if you or Barber stay single for too long."

Noelle elbowed him. "Shut up and I don't go _mother hen_."

All four men busted out laughing as she glared at them. Andy really liked his friends. "You guys all went to the academy together?" They nodded and clinked glasses. "I've umm...I've been thinking about going. My dad was a cop and..."

Oliver nodded. "Tommy McNally. I knew you looked familiar. I'm sorry about what happened. He was a great guy."

Frank nodded. "And an amazing copper. He was one of our training officers when we were coming through."

Any didn't talk much about her dad. "Thanks. It'd be nice to clean up the McNally name."

Tommy had had a rough go his last few years on the job, made some mistakes and was forced into early retirement. Sam knew a little about her dad from what she had told him. "Your dad just had a rough time sweetheart. You don't have to make up for that."

She gave a pained smile and shrugged. "Yeah, I know but still..."

The mood had turned to serious so Jerry ordered a round of shots. Andy got to meet Liam, their favorite bartender. Oliver nudged Sam. "You guys aren't driving back tonight are you?"

He shook his head. "We got a room. I didn't want either of us to have to worry about it."

Oliver smiled. "Great! You two can have brunch with me and the girls tomorrow. Zoe's dying to finally meet Andy."

They exchanged looks and Andy said. "We'd love to."

They spent another hour with his friends and took a taxi to their hotel. Neither were drunk per se but they did have a good buzz going. Sam let them in their room and Andy headed for the bathroom. He wandered around setting his keys and wallet down. He found both of their cells and plugged them in.

He hears the bathroom door open and smiles to himself. "I put our phones on charge and the ringers are off." When she didn't respond he turned to find her in a robe and nothing else. He knows she's naked under it because he can see the curve of her breast and her hips. It never amazes him how even after almost six months he feels like every time is the first time.

Andy's been worked up for a while and knows Sam likes seeing her in nothing but her robe. She heads to the bathroom as soon as she can and strips down, slipping it on.

She's smiling seductively when he turns around. She gasps a little as a smile plays across his lips while his eyes rake over her. " _Sammy_."

He slowly makes his way to her and growls when she says his name. He was already hard at just the sight of her but she says his name like that. Well...it just makes him ache.

He stops a few feet from her. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Talking was one of their _things_. She nods as she chews on her bottom lip. "Your friends are really nice. Did you?"

He nods as he takes a few more steps. "Yeah, thought about you _all_ night." His voice has gone husky and Andy feels a warmth deep inside her.

She plays with the belt. "Yeah? What were you thinking about?"

He groans as he watches her. "Being inside you." Her mouth drops open a little. He nods to her. "Undo that. I want to see you."

Andy slowly untied the belt and let it fall. "What do want to see Sam?" She peels back the left side, revealing the top of her breast and her bare shoulder. "This?" He gives her a single nod as she covers herself back up and does the same thing to the other side. "Or maybe this?" He's planted to the spot he's in. He loves this side of her, nodding again she covers herself back up and turns around. "Or maybe you like this?" She lets the robe fall to the floor, revealing her backside. Sam loves her ass and her back, it's not something he ever thought about before her but _god_ she's just perfect everywhere. He clears the distance between them and flutters his fingers over the angel wings she has tattooed on her back.

Andy felt the moment he approached and knew what he would do first. He spent a lot of time running his tongue and teeth over her wings. She gasped as he touched her, that fire that had been between them since day one courses through her.

Sam tugs his shirt off before pulling her flush against him. Skin on skin he nips and sucks at her exposed neck and shoulders. He whispers out. " _God Andy!_ _You're just..._ "

She lets her head fall back on his shoulder. "Sam, I love you."

He takes in a deep shaky breath as he presses himself against her. "I love you too sweetheart."

Andy turned in his arms and kissed him softly, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and sliding the other between them squeezing his throbbing erection.

Sam groaned as she made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. She kissed him deeply as she ran her hand into his boxers, wrapping her hand around him. " _Shit Andy_." He groaned as she slowly stroked him.

She kissed, licked, and sucked on his neck. Sam reluctantly pulled away and guided her to the bed. Andy pulled him down with her and their lips crashed together.

She whimpered as he slowly slid inside her. Their bodies moved in rhythm as they whispered _I LOVE_ _YOU'S_ and _YOU'RE AMAZING'S_ to each other. They cried out each other's names as they shuddered through their orgasms.

Andy held him tightly to her. "God Sam, I love you so much."

He planted light kisses across her neck and shoulders. "I love you too." Brushing his lips across hers. "You're so damn beautiful."

They fell asleep in each other's arms after making love again. The next morning their alarm went off and they quickly got ready because they had to be at the Shaw's by 11. When they arrived Oliver's girls were playing in the yard. Sam climbed out and helped Andy out of the truck. As soon as they started up the walkway the three girls screamed. "Uncle Sammy!" And charged towards him. Andy laughed as the two younger ones wrapped themselves around his legs and practically climbed up him.

The older one that looked to be around 13 just stood watching her sisters and shaking her head. He hugged the girls and put them down. He held out an arm and said. "What? Getting too old to hug your favorite uncle?"

In perfect Shaw fashion she smirked and said. "Looks like you got your hands full already Uncle Sammy."

He laughed and walked over to her, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tight. "Always a pleasure to see you too Izzy." He took Andy's hand again. "Girl's, this is my girlfriend, Andy McNally. Andy, this is Izzy, Maddie, and Fiona Shaw."

Andy smiled and waved. "Very nice to meet you."

The two younger girls wrapped themselves around her legs and chanted. "Aunt Andy! Aunt Andy!"

Sam laughed as he peeled them off her and led them all inside. They were met in the living room by Oliver's wife Zoe. Maddie sing-songed to her mom. "This is Aunt Andy! This is Aunt Andy!"

Zoe giggled and held out a hand. "Sorry! My girls get a little excited. I'm Zoe Shaw; it's very nice to meet you."

She was exactly what Andy had pictured. "It's very nice to meet you too."

Zoe led them to the kitchen where Oliver was setting up the food. "Hey! Glad you guys could make it." He hugged both of them and they all sat down.

Andy absolutely adored the Shaw's. It was the family she wished she had had growing up. The guys talked work and whether Sam would ever move back to Toronto while Zoe and Andy talked about pretty much everything. Oliver mentioned the fact that since Andy wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps that she should come back home to do it, work in his old precinct.

They left that day with a few things on their minds. Sam was certain he could spend the rest of his life with her even after only six months. They discussed future plans and Andy was leaning towards going back to Toronto, which meant Sam would have to transfer. The thought of going back and actually getting to work with his friends had him excited too. He'd missed being around them over the years.

They talked and planned out when they might make the move. On their first anniversary Sam proposed and four months later they were married. Now more than ever they wanted to get back to their home. Frank called Sam one day with an offer; he had a detective's position open and wanted him. It fit perfectly because by the time Andy finished with the academy Sam could finish with his classes to be a detective. So that was what they did. Andy drove back and forth on the weekends to help Sam slowly pack up their house. They found a townhouse a few miles from the station and put in a bid.

Sam met Frank at HQ to talk about the job. As it turned out he would be doing something else to begin with. There was a dirty cop in the division and he was the partner of Superintendent Peck's son. Sam was asked to go in as a uniformed cop to get the information they would need to finally catch him. He was a fresh face and no one would suspect him. They also decided to keep his marriage to Andy a secret. It took a couple of months to get everything in play. Sam finished up everything in St. Catharines and headed to Toronto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's been a rookie at 15 Division for three months now. She made some great friends at the academy and now they were working the streets together. Her friends knew that she was married but didn't know her husband was Sam Swarek the new transfer from St. Catharines. They were told he was a cop but that he was undercover and his identity had to be kept quiet until he was finished. They also didn't know Sam was really a detective posing as a uniformed officer for Internal Affairs.

The townhouse next to theirs was for rent so they got it for Andy's cover house so her friends could visit. They'd met two years ago when she was on a much needed road trip. He'd pulled her over for speeding and they had clicked immediately. Andy was never the bold type but something about him made her give him her number and spend the night in town in case he wanted to go out. He definitely took her up on it and they were inseparable from that night on.

His longtime friends at 15 knew what he was doing and they were happy to welcome him back home. He'd gone the through the academy with them and was placed in their division but then his brother-in-law died and left his sister with three small kids. Sam did the only thing he knew to do and moved to St. Catharines. That was 10 years ago.

He grabbed his bag to head out for breakfast with the guys before his first shift. He pulled Andy close and kissed her deeply. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Andy nods, running her bottom lip through her teeth. "Sam..?"

He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. He can see something is on her mind. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She blushes and looks up at him through her eyelashes, saying quietly. "Will you do something for me?"

He hooks his finger under chin and tilts her head up. "You have to ask?"

She holds up a piece of string. "Will you wear this since you can't wear your ring?"

He busted out laughing, this woman was something else. He held out his hand. "Anything for you."

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she tied the string around his finger. "Our secret."

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He felt his ring press against his chest as he held her close. He may not be able to wear on his finger but it was going to be on him at all times. "Our secret."

He met Frank, Jerry, and Ollie for breakfast and it was like old times. Oliver plopped down beside him. "Hey brother!"

Sam smiled and shook hands with his best friend. "Shaw. How's Zoe and the girls?"

A goofy grin graced his lips. "My girls are amazing as always. The girls miss their Uncle Sammy so you and _Mrs. Swarek_..." He chuckles and shakes his head. "You are going to have to make an appearance."

Sam smiled. "We'll see what we can do."

Jerry and Frank joined them, Jerry saying. "Sammy, how exactly are you and McNally going to pull this off?"

Sam sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we've got the house part figured out. We're renting the townhouse next to ours. She'll use it for rookie nights or girl's nights and then we have the other one for us."

Frank was a bit surprised at the lengths they were going to. "Well, we all know the story she's going to use. Do you think it's going to be good for your marriage to have you playing the playboy?"

He laughed. "Well it _is_ just playing brother. Plus the makeup will be pretty damn good if she gets too mad." Oliver slapped him in the back of the head. Sam scowled and rubbed his head. "What was THAT for?"

Oliver smiled. "For your future screw ups in case I am too shocked to remember." Oliver grabs his hand. "Brother what the hell is that? You're not getting THAT old yet."

He chuckled as he ran his thumb over it. "Andy's way of marking me."

All of the men laughed as they ordered their food and caught up. Sam walked in with the guys and made his way to the locker room. He changed quickly and sent Andy a text. _**Hey Sweetheart! Where are you?**_

Andy was walking out of the locker room when her phone beeped. She smiled when she saw his name. She answered with. _**Interview room 3?**_

Sam chuckled when he read her question. _**5 minutes.**_

He wandered around the station garnering strange looks from his fellow officers. He smiled and introduced himself to a few people. He had seen her slip into the interview room seconds before he made it in there. He locked the door when he walked in and she threw her arms around his neck.

Sam growled and pulled her close. "God you look so sexy in that."

Andy giggled and nipped at his jaw. "You don't look so bad yourself there Swarek."

He backed her into the wall and kissed her hard. They made out for a few minutes before they started hearing people making their way to the parade room. Sam pulled away breathlessly. "It's going to be a _long_ damn day sweetheart."

She giggled as she lightly bit his neck. He drove her crazy all the time. "Yes it is. I promise it'll be worth it tonight."

He groaned as he stepped back. "It always is." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you. Be careful out there."

She kissed him hard. "You too and I love you too."

He slipped out first and made his way to Parade. A few minutes later Andy walked in and sat next to Traci. Frank walked in and the room fell quite. "Good morning coppers!" He chuckled at the semi excited rumblings of his officers. "I'll just get this out of the way. I want everyone to welcome Officer Sam Swarek to the division. He's transferring in from St. Catharines. Sam?" Sam waved at everyone.

Andy heard Gail make some rude purring sound when she saw him. This was going to be extremely difficult. Traci was with Jerry but she did let out a quiet whistle as she nudged Andy, whispering. "Too bad you're married dude."

Andy just shook her head. She was partnered with Oliver and Sam was partnered with Traci. The next few weeks were a little crazy trying to get adjusted to their new life. Sam was perceived as a bit of a ladies man, what with all the women hitting on him at the Penny. He would even walk out with a few of them but say goodbye in the parking lot. There was only one woman in his heart and only a few people knew. Oliver had been nagging him to come over for dinner. "Zoe's going nuts brother. She wants to see Andy."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Ok. This weekend?"

Oliver smiled. "Yep. Saturday night." Sam nodded and Oliver clapped him on the back. "Great." Later that day Oliver invited Jerry, Frank, and Noelle over for Saturday night too. They were all at the Penny. "Barber, you absolutely _cannot_ bring Nash."

Jerry frowned. "Why not?"

Sam threw his hands up. "Umm. How about the fact that she doesn't know Andy and I are married?"

He cursed. "Damn it! This isn't fair."

Sam felt bad. "Look, we'll go another time. You and Nash can go."

Jerry felt worse, shaking his head he said. "No brother. The whole point in this dinner is for Zoe to see you and Andy. I'm sorry man." Shaking his head. "I can't wait for this to be over with."

They all nodded, Sam took a drink of his beer and said. "How do you think I feel? I can't even enjoy a drink in public with my wife, can't wear my wedding ring, can't kiss her, we have to drive across town to go out on a date so we don't see anyone from our division."

Jerry thought he had it bad with Traci in the beginning. "Jeez Sammy! Brother, I don't know how you do it."

He looked across the bar and watched Andy with her friends. "It's my job."

The weekend came and it was time for the party at the Shaw's. Jerry pretty much had to lie to Traci about the day, saying it was just the guys. He hoped she would forgive him if she ever found out.

They were enjoying their visit with the Shaw's. Jerry was a bit miserable so Andy made an executive decision. Trac had trusted her with a few things so she felt like it was time to do the same. She knew she lived pretty close so she walked out front and called her best friend. "Hey! Can you come to 87 Bloor?"

Traci didn't hesitate, it was Andy and she needed her. "On my way." Leo was spending the day with Dex so she didn't have to worry about him. Fifteen minutes later she was pulling up.

She recognized the place immediately having been there with Oliver a few times to pick up things for his girls. "Andy, why are you at the Shaw's?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but you have to understand that I had to do it to protect him." Traci looked more confused than ever.

She saw Sam walk out and put his arm around Andy. "What the hell?"

Andy grimaced. "Sam is my husband."

She looked back and forth, getting a nod from Sam. "But you said your husband was undercover?"

Andy nodded but Sam spoke. "Nash, my beautiful wife trusts you with this and because of her and Jerry; I'm going to as well. But you have to promise this does not leave here." Traci nodded. "I really did transfer in from St. Catharines but not as a uniform. I'm a detective and I'm undercover for Internal Affairs. I was sent in at the request of the Superintendent to find the dirty cop in the division." Her jaw dropped, she hadn't expected that. "You understand that my life, Andy's life, depends on your secrecy."

Traci wasn't stupid, she nodded again. "But why tell me and now?"

Sam smiled as he nodded towards the house. "My best friend is miserable without you. I know how I'd be without her and I, _WE_ couldn't stand it anymore."

Traci broke out in a big smile. "You must really trust me dude."

Andy sighed and nodded. "With our lives." Traci shook her head. "Are we ok?"

She smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Are you kidding me? It'd take more than this. Now where is Barber?"

Sam chuckled as they led her inside. Jerry nearly jumped out of his chair. "Sammy, I didn't..."

Sam held up his hand. "Andy and I called her, couldn't stand that look on your face any longer."

Everyone chuckled and Frank went into boss mode. "Nash, you do realize the implications if any of this gets out?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Frank nodded and then passed her a beer. "Well, have a seat then."

The group of friends enjoyed the food and the company. Sam's investigation was going pretty well. He had copies of every single case Bibby had worked in the ten years he's been on the force. When he wasn't on shift he was at home going through all of the files. His office was wall to walk dry erase boards and post it notes. He'd been able to trace almost everything that went missing from cases Bibby had worked. His bank records and purchases had told the story they needed.

So far he hadn't had any problems with any of the other officers or detectives at the station until this past week. They had a detective on loan from headquarters to help Jerry with a case. He immediately tried to attach himself to Andy which pissed Sam off.

She was standing at the bar waiting for a drink when he approached her. "Andy McNally."

She hadn't missed his attempts at hitting on her previously. She nodded. "Detective."

He flashed his megawatt smile. "You can call me Luke if you want."

She sighed. "I think I'll stick with Detective. Thanks anyway."

He chuckled, not giving up easily. "How about we grab a drink or dinner sometime?"

She scowled as she looked at him. "I'm married." Holding up her hand. "But again, thanks anyway."

He moved a little closer and leaned against the bar. "I heard you were but I've never seen him around."

She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he doesn't exist."

Luke nodded. "You should bring him around sometime."

She was ready to throw her drink in his face. She was also surprised Sam hadn't said _screw everything_ and jumped in. "Look _Detective_ , my husband is a cop and undercover right now. So he can't 'come around'. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my friends."

Sam's friends watched on in amusement. They were really surprised at his restraint. He had his own run in with the blonde detective later in the week.

It was one of the few times Sam and Andy had been partnered together. They responded to a body dump and when Sam offered his opinion Luke laughed him away. Told him to worry about patrolling and leave the real work to the suits.

Andy had to practically carry Sam out of there. It was a rough night at home too. He was having a hard time getting people in some of the recent cases to talk to him about Bibby and he was getting frustrated.

It was retrain day and all senior unies had to participate. The rookies would be out doing community service talks.

Sam caught eye of Derrick Bibby in the station and noticed he was heading to the evidence lockup. He couldn't really follow him around so he did his best to keep an eye on him from where he was.

Somewhere along the way the detectives decided they wanted in on trying to win the expensive bottle of scotch. Frank agreed with a bit of hesitation and much to his dismay Sam was pitted against Callaghan. He'd been witness to the situation at the Penny and Oliver had told him about the scene.

This was not going to go well for the Homicide detective. Peck blew the whistle and Luke went flying when Sam kicked him in the chest.

He was taunting Sam. "You think you're such a tough guy don't you?" They traded blow for blow, mostly Sam getting the hits in. Luke chuckled and said. "I've seen the way you look at McNally. Married or not I'll have her before you."

Sam snapped, swept Luke's legs out from under him, caught him in an arm bar and started whaling away on him. It took Jerry, Oliver, and Frank to pull them apart.

Andy and Chris had gone to their school but the dates had been mixed up and they had missed the day. They were sent out to patrol instead. Not long after they hit the streets they cross paths with a guy in an alley. He freaks out on them and tells them he doesn't want any trouble. They scratch his weird behavior up to the bad beating he'd taken. They called a bus and tried to get his statement. When he couldn't give them much they talked to the doorman. That's where it started getting interesting. The doorman gave up two Jamaicans and they gave up Derrick Bibby. Andy was freaking out. "We have to go back to the station right now Chris."

He was a little shocked at her attitude but did what she said. She knew Sam was going to be busy so she went to the next best thing. Jerry was standing in the doorway watching one of his fellow detectives get his ass handed to him by Noelle. Andy pulled him aside and told him what they had so far. He knew it wasn't enough so he sent them to talk to the guy at the hospital. As they were getting ready to leave Bibby's sister showed up and gave a crazy statement about the guy trying to rape her. Neither Chris nor Andy believed her.

He was still scared of them and thought they were there to shut him up. Once Andy convinced him they weren't he opened up and gave his statement. Chris got the insane idea to go looking for Bibby and confront him. She backed him because you always have your partners back.

Bibby was sitting at the bar when they walked into the Penny, looking as smug as ever. He tried to put up a front and keep the story that his sister told going. Andy shook her head. "We have a statement from the guy you put in the hospital. We're going to take it to our boss if you don't go in on your own."

Bibby laughed and shook his head. "Do you _really_ think anyone is going to believe _you_ over _me_? A cop with a 10 year impeccable record or two rookies; one whose father can't even find his way out of a bottle. You're a McNally; no one is going to believe you." He pokes her in the shoulder. "You're _nothing_ but a tube of lipstick and a badge."

Chris punches him in the stomach for touching her. He stands shocked until Andy grabs him by the arm and tugs him out the door. They sit in the cruiser for a few minutes trying to process what just happened. Bibby downed the rest of his beer and walked out. Those rookies weren't going to screw up his life. He walked out to find that they were still there. He drew his gun and quickly made his way to the cruiser, slamming the butt of his gun into the side of Chris's head. Chris was out instantly and Andy shrieked when she saw Chris slump over. Bibby kept the gun on Chris. "Take off your duty belt." She hesitated so he pulled back the hammer. "I don't want to shoot but I will if I have to. Duty belt and radio off. Now." She complied. "Get out."

Andy climbed out of the car, eyes scanning the lot for help. It was the middle of the day and there was none to be found. "It doesn't have to happen like this sir."

He laughed. "You should've thought about that when I told you to let it go." He motioned towards a truck. "Let's go." When she got to the door he opened it, crawled over and made her drive.

Chris finally came to, his head pounding. It didn't take long for him to remember what had happened. There was no way he could drive and the station was two blocks away so he walked. He checked out his head in the mirror first. He knew he couldn't clean it up because he was evidence. Slowly he made his way to the station, luckily not running into too many people along the way. He managed to buzz himself through the sally port. The booking officer jumped up and ran to his aid.

Chris was in a lot of pain but the adrenaline was keeping him going. He had to get help for Andy. "I need Frank."

Officer Smith led him through the doors. "We need to get your head looked at first."

Chris pushed away. "No! Frank. Now!" He led him to the gym where everyone was still gathered. He saw Frank first. "Bibby has Andy."

Sam pushed his way across the room. "What?"

Chris relayed everything that happened that day. "We were in the car at the Penny and he hit me in the head then took her. The car is still there."

Before Frank could say anything else Steve Peck came running in. "He called me. He has McNally."

Frank groaned. "We know. What does he want?" Steve looked apprehensive. Frank yelled. "I want everyone in full gear in ten minutes." He moved to the parade room with Jerry, Oliver, Sam, Chris, Peck, and Noelle in tow. "Call Nash and Epstein and get them back here now."

Oliver made the call. Frank was pacing while a medic checked Chris's head out. "How long ago was it?"

Chris had his eyes closed as he thought. "Maybe 15 or 20 minutes. I don't know."

Sam was about to lose it. "Peck, what does he want?"

Steve knew Sam's real identity. "He..."

Luke jumped in. "This doesn't concern you Swarek. Leave this to the detectives."

Sam slammed his gold shield on a desk. "Look _asshole_ , I _am_ a detective."

Luke scoffed and looked to Frank. "Really? This is the _hell_ is going on?"

Frank stood between the men. "It's none of your concern Callaghan. Swarek is in this."

Luke laughed. "What? You think saving her will get you laid?"

Everyone that knew Sam cringed. He looked to Frank. "I'm done with this charade." He yanked his necklace with his wedding band off and slammed it down on the table. "She is my wife and _nothing_ is going to keep me from being a part of finding her." He looks to Steve Peck again. "What does he want?"

Steve hung his head and sighed. "His money and a way out of town."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Within twenty minutes the parade room was full again and Frank had command. "Alright! We have a situation. One of our officers has been taken by a Detective from Vice, Derrick Bibby." There were gasps and rumbles all around. "I know. I know. There are underlying issues that will be taken care of by HQ. Our biggest concern is getting Officer Andy McNally back unharmed." He nodded. "Detective's Swarek, Barber, and Peck will be in charge." More rumblings at hearing Sam was a detective. "Look people, everything will be explained _later_. We have an officer in distress and one that's betrayed all of us and the badge. We have a job to do."

Bibby told Steve Peck that he wanted the money form his golf bag in his garage and a helicopter. "He called me from a number I didn't recognize."

Sam's heart thundered. "Let me see it." Steve showed Sam the number. "It's Andy's number."

Dov finally spoke up. "She has a GPS locator on her phone."

Sam smiled and clapped him on the back. "Epstein, work your magic." He looked to Steve. "Did he give you a meet point?"

Steve shook his head. "No. He gave me two hours to get it together and said he'd call me when it was time."

Dov was typing away on a computer. "I'm almost there."

Frank was nervous. "Ok. This is how we're going to do it. We're going in with lights but NO sirens. Peck will go in with Swarek as back up. See if they can talk him down before this gets worse than it already is. The rest of us will have the building surrounded in case he tries to run."

_**Andy** _

From the moment he put that gun in her face all she could think about was Sam and her friends. She hoped they would find her soon. Bibby seemed to be holding it together so maybe he wouldn't hurt her. They drove to an abandoned warehouse a few miles from the station. She knew he wasn't really thinking clearly because he took her phone to call Steve Peck and made arrangements. She knew Steve was a stand up cop and would go to Frank. Then Frank would have everyone looking for them. She'd never been happier than she was at that moment. A few weeks before she'd let Dov talk her into putting a _Find My Phone_ app on hers.

Bibby practically shoved her out of the car. "Let's go." He handcuffed her to a chair when they got inside, with her arms behind her.

She had heard of cops going bad but had never known any personally. "What happened to you?"

Derrick turned around scowling. "What's it to you?"

Andy shrugged. "I come from a cop family. I just don't get it. Sure the money isn't much but that's not why we do this job."

He laughed hysterically and waved his gun around. "What would YOU know about why WE do this job? You've been on it all of 5 minutes. So what if your dad was a cop? He wasn't a saint either."

That enraged Andy. "My dad may not have been a saint but he would NEVER betray the badge. He wasn't weak like you."

That got her a slap to the mouth. "Don't you DARE judge me. You don't know me. You have _no idea_ what I've given up, what I've _lost_ for this job."

Andy could taste the blood in her mouth. She should've known better but she couldn't help it. "Nothing excuses what you've done. You practically beat a man to death because he took money that you stole. Kind of ironic don't you think?"

He shook his head. She was something else. "Like I said, you don't know me."

Andy was praying that Sam and the others would find her soon. "Why don't you help me know you then?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "Why don't you shut up and mind you r own business?"

Steve was pacing and wringing his hands. Sam put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "I know this isn't easy for you but you have to know you did the right thing."

He shook his head, his voice barely over a whisper. "He's been my best friend and partner for almost ten years. I may _be_ the right thing but it doesn't _feel_ like the right thing." He studied Sam. "He has your wife. How can you be so calm?"

Sam let out a deep breath. "I'm not." He looked around at the other cops in the room waiting. "Even though she's a rookie she has the best instincts of any veteran cop I know. She'll be smart and keep herself safe."

Steve's voice cracked. "He's not a bad guy, you know? He just...he...got lost somewhere along the way." He scrubbed his hands across his face. "I thought he was ok after his wife left but I guess not."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll do our best to get him out of there unharmed brother." Steve nodded. "It's time." He handed him a vest. "Put this on under your shirt." Steve looked at him funny. "Just in case. Partner or not, desperate men do desperate things." Steve simply nodded and strapped the vest on.

Sam and Steve left before everyone else so they could stop at Bibby's. Steve grabbed his golf bag and they headed out. Soon after there was a caravan of TPS cruisers and a few unmarked cars rolling through the streets with their lights on. They still had thirty minutes before Bibby was supposed to make the call when they surrounded the warehouse. With wires in place they entered.

Sam let Steve lead the way. The place was gutted so it wasn't hard to find them. Bibby froze when he saw them. "How the hell did you find me?"

Steve sat the golf bag down. "Doesn't matter, I brought what you asked for."

He shook his head and stepped behind Andy with his gun pointed to her temple. Sam growled as his eyes raked over his wife. "Why the _hell_ do you have Sam Swarek with you?"

Sam held his hands up and nodded at Andy. "I'm just here for her. I don't care about anything else."

Bibby laughed. "Yeah. Sure. I know who you are, what you're doing here. My own partner turned me in." Steve gasped. "You thought I didn't know?" He shook his head. "There are dirty cops EVERYWHERE _brother_."

Sam kept his hands up but stepped a little closer. "Look, just give me Officer McNally and we can work the rest of it out. There's a helicopter on its way." It wasn't a complete lie.

Bibby grabbed Andy by the hair, making her squeal a little and said. "Why are you so interested in a uniform?"

He fought back another growl and tried to keep his voice even. "It's my job."

He shook his head and pulled her back tighter. "There's more. She means something to you."

This was taking too long. Steve took a few steps closer. "Derrick. Brother, we brought what you asked for. Just let her go. Take me instead. After all, I'm the one that betrayed you."

Bibby nodded his head and pointed the gun at Steve. "That you did BROTHER."

He pulled the trigger, Steve dropped, Andy screamed and Sam yelled. "Son of a bitch!" He dropped beside him and checked the injured detective. He took it in the shoulder.

Steve mumbled. "I'm fine. Sam, you've got to end this."

Sam stood up, fist clenching and unclenching as he growled. "You shot your own partner. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bibby shook his head as he pointed the gun at Andy again. "He betrayed me. You ALWAYS have your partners back. Right or wrong."

Sam was about to come unglued. He couldn't take seeing the gun on Andy any longer. "Let her go and take me. You can use me to get wherever you need to go."

Bibby waved his gun around. "Fine. I don't much like the idea of holding a woman hostage anyway."

Andy laughed. "You sure as hell didn't mind hitting me."

Bibby grabbed her by the throat. "Cuz you have a big mouth."

Sam pulled his gun out and held it up. "Are we going to do this or not?" He had to get Andy out of there.

Bibby laughed. "Sure. Walk over here slowly, hands up." Sam walked over slowly and put his gun down on a table close by. "Unhook her." He took a few steps back so Sam could get close.

Andy looked Sam in the eye and whispered. " _Don't do this Sam_."

He gave her a tight smile and spoke quietly. "I love you and everything is going to be ok. You're not alone. Understand?" He hoped his look conveyed what he needed it to.

She finally nodded. He uncuffed her and helped her up, moving her behind him he said. "Alright. She walks out now."

Bibby nodded. Sam looked over his shoulder. "Go. Now."

He made his way over to Bibby and was told to put his hands behind his back. He did and Bibby handcuffed one side but couldn't get the other one to lock. "Shit!" He hesitated as he put his gun down. When Sam heard it land on the desk he jammed his elbow hard into Bibby's sternum. When he groaned and doubled over Sam elbowed him hard in the back and he fell to the floor. It took all he had not to do more.

Everyone came running in. Medics went to Steve Peck and Andy while some uniforms carried Derrick Bibby out in cuffs. Sam found Andy and wrapped his arms around.

He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ok?" Andy nodded as he cupped her face and looked her over. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "Chris?"

Sam smiled a little. "He's fine, a bit of a headache but otherwise fine."

She sighed heavy as she leaned into him. "Thank you."

He kissed her temple. "I'll always come for you sweetheart."

Frank joined them. "You ok Andy?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. He only slapped me once." Sam growled. "I'm really ok. I'm just glad Chris and Steve Peck are ok."

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "Sammy, get her back to the station so Jerry can get her statement."

He nodded and led Andy to the unmarked he came in. The ride back was deadly quiet. She held tight to his hand as he drove.

They walked in and stopped at the locker room doors. "You go get changed and I'll go find Jerry."

Andy nodded and kissed his cheek. "Ok. Thank you."

Sam watched her walk in before seeking out his best friend. He was in the Parade room with Callaghan. "Hey Jer, I've got McNally changing. She should be ready in about 20 minutes."

Jerry smiled and nodded. "Good. Glad she's ok brother."

Sam nodded a _thanks_ and as he was walking out Luke said. "I still can't believe SHE is married to YOU."

Sam didn't even dignify his remark with a response. He waited for Andy and then walked her to Jerry's office. "You gonna be ok if I go change real quick?" She nodded. "Ok." Kissing her temple. "I'll be right back."

When he came back Andy was finished so Jerry took his statement. "You guys get out of here and get some rest."

Sam grabbed both of their bags and wrapped his arm around her. They walked out in silence, arms tightly around each other. There was no discussion about her car. She climbed in Sam's truck and they went home. He called in an order for pizza and it arrived when they did.

The next morning they got ready for work and were walking out the door when Andy said. "Hey! You forgot something."

He looked down seeing his duffel bag and travel mug of coffee, shrugging he said. "I wasn't going to leave without you sweetheart."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She walked over and took his hand, holding up his wedding band. "No more hiding."

He smiled big and brought her hand up to his lips kissing it. "No more _string_." He kissed her softly as she slid the string off and his ring on. "Come on Mrs. Swarek, I believe you get a new name patch today." She practically bounced out the door and all he could do was chuckle.

When they pulled into the lot all of their friends were waiting. Sam helped Andy out, grabbed their bags and wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the building. He looked down to see her beaming. He pulled her in and kissed the top of her head.

Dov was smiling ear to ear when they walked up. "So it's really true?"

Andy nodded and Sam said. "Yeah Epstein, it's really true."

He shook his head. "Rock and roll McNally."

Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "I say we celebrate tonight."

Both nodded and Andy said. "I finally get to have a drink at the Penny with my husband." She pumps her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Everyone laughed as Sam wrapped his arm tight around her and picked her up. "Come on crazy woman, you're gonna be late for Parade." He carried her, squealing, all the way to the locker room doors.

She kissed him hard. "I love you, a ridiculous amount. You know that?"

He kissed her back and brushed his nose across hers. "Good because I love you a ridiculous amount too." He put her down. "Now go get ready. I'll be right here when you come out."

He went to the locker room and dumped his bag in his locker, grabbing his name patch off his vest. She had marked him and now he was marking her. He smiled as he stood outside the locker rooms waiting on her. Oliver and Jerry waited with him.

Jerry laughed at the stupid grin on his face. "Geez Sammy! You got it bad."

Sam smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "This coming from the guy who won't do anything without asking Nash's permission?"

Oliver scoffed and clapped both of his friends on the back. "Never thought I'd see the day that you two were whipped." Both were about to protest when their women walked out and their stupid grins returned. "Like I said, whipped."

Sam threw a look over his shoulder and said, as they all walked to Parade. "Look who's talking."

Oliver's jaw dropped a little. "Not whipped brother, _I'm_ a hopeless romantic."

Everyone said at the same time. "Whipped."

Oliver smiled sheepishly and shrugged as they walked in. They let go of each other, Sam put his name patch on her and they stood together in the back. Her friends took the chairs in front of them.

Luke skated in at the last second and not so quietly mumbled to Sam as he walked by. "Rat."

Andy gasped but all Sam did was shake his head. There was a lot of low talk going on even after Frank walked in. Superintendent Peck walked in behind him and you could hear a pin drop. "Good morning!"

Everyone replied. "Good morning ma'am."

She smiled and looked around, stopping on Sam and Andy. "I'll get right to it. I want to say to Officer McNally-Swarek that I'm glad you're ok." Andy nodded. "To her husband Detective Swarek, thank you for saving my son and for bringing honor back to the badge." Sam nodded and Luke scoffed. It didn't go unnoticed by Peck. "And this is to _anyone_ that has a problem with what Det. Swarek did; he was here on _my_ request. If you have a problem with him or feel like he has dishonored the brotherhood in _any_ way, please feel free to make an appointment with me and we can discuss a transfer somewhere that you'll be much happier at. He did his job at great sacrifice to himself and his family." She looked back to him. "Thank you." Sam nodded. "I'll turn this over to Staff Sergeant Best now. Be safe out there."

She stood to the side as Frank took over. "Alright coppers. Be safe today. Peck/Williams, Epstein/Diaz desk, McNally/Shaw, Nash with the D's. Tonight we'll be properly welcoming Detective Swarek to the family and congratulating Diaz, McNally-Swarek, and Swarek on a job well done. Serve, protect, and ALWAYS have your partners back."

Everyone stood and turned to Sam. Andy gripped him a little tighter until the crowd broke out in clapping, except of course for the blonde detective.

Shift went by pretty quickly. Sam spent his entire day wrapping up the Bibby case. Even though he wished she hadn't been taken he was proud of Andy for being one of the ones to bring him down. By the time she came in he was finished. He met her at the locker rooms. "I'll be right here when you're ready."

Andy kissed him. "I love you. I won't be long." When she walked out 15 minutes later he was leaning against the wall talking to Oliver and Jerry. "You guys ready?"

Sam wrapped his arm around her and they all walked out to the lot. The Penny was packed when they got there. The other rookies had gone ahead and saved them a table. They were sitting around the table enjoying drinks and discussing a party at the real Swarek house when Luke sauntered over. It was obvious he'd had a few because he unwelcomingly wedged himself between Chris and Dov.

He was smart enough not to get too close to Sam. He says snottily. "I don't care what the _Superintendent_ says, you're STILL a rat."

Someone claps him on the shoulder and he jumps. "I had a feeling you were going to say that Detective Callaghan." Luke looks back to see David Grant, the Chief of Detectives, behind him with Superintendent Peck. "Well then Detective Callaghan, Elaine and I will see you first thing in the morning. I'm sure we can find a much more suitable location for you. I hear The Kap is beautiful in the winter."

Luke cringed because there was absolutely NOTHING beautiful about -40 degree winters. "But sir."

He held his hand up. "I think you've said enough for one night son. You might want to think about heading on home." Luke knew the smart thing to do would be to exit as soon as possible so he did. The chief ordered another round for their table before leaving. That weekend Sam and Andy moved all of her stuff that was next door into their home and had a party to celebrate.

 


End file.
